Liquid leach and leakage problems have plagued procedures intended for filling and sealing of liquid-containing capsules intended for oral use. Complicated filling and sealing procedures, tried in an effort to remedy the difficulties, have failed to enable production, at low cost, of consistently reliable, leak proof, practical quantity production of such products.